A TwoSided Triangle
by Bubbles and Bub'les
Summary: A FAX story written from mostly Lissa's perspective. Don't we all hate her? Let's torture her as much as possible! This is a round robin ::a circtangular bird:: written by Bubbles and Bub'les Co. Second chapter up and written by Bubbles. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A Two-Sided Triangle 

**By: **The Amazing Circtangular Bird, a.k.a. Bubbles and Bub'les Co.

Ouch! Lissa stuck her finger in her mouth, nursing the small paper cut wound. _Ah, well just another fly in the soup. _She seemed to be having a lot of those these days.

There was Nick – nicknamed Fang, apparently – who wouldn't talk to her. Okay, so they talked. But no actual conversation was held. So maybe she shouldn't have kissed him last week. Meh. Guys either did or didn't have a problem with her forwardness. She couldn't help if they didn't. But this? This was torture! He barely spoke to her this week, and ever since Friday things had been awkward. Maybe he was going out with that other new kid, Max. it was an odd name for a girl, but it had a special ring to it. Something that made you confident. She knew, because that was why she had kissed Nick. He said something about Max, and Lissa saw that look in his eyes, and she just _had_ to kiss him. Meh, maybe it was that look. Either way, he just didn't like her like that.

And THEN they just decided to add insult to injury. Now Max kept sending her these death glares. And Lissa did NOT deserve them. How was _she_ supposed to know that Max was in _love_ with Nick? There was no way. So now she was being ignored and glared at, and to top it all off, now she had a paper cut. What had she done in a past life that had caused her to be Karma-ed into this situation?

The bell rang, startling Lissa out of her thinking. Still in a daze, she left the building and stopped, looking for a place to clear her head. She dropped her backpack on a secluded bench and wandered away, looking for something private. Lissa wandered around the corner of the large stone school, looking and listening for something distracting from Nick and Max.

Well, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Lissa turned a corner and, lo and behold, there were Max and Nick, talking. Alone. Privately. As in, Lissa shouldn't be there.

She stepped back and slowly crept backwards until she was behind the stone again. After a moment, she risked a look out again.

Through a chipped out stone she watched what was going on….

((To readers: at this point this turns into an Omniscient Narrator kind of point of view. But it's got input from Lissa's thoughts. Yea. Continue, please. And don't forget to review!))

Max was upset. Again. And Nick was who had to comfort her. Again. _Not that he didn't like it, _Lissa observed from her hidden spot. _No, I'm sure he loves cuddling up to her and hugging his __precious Max__. God, didn't she have anything better to do than take up his time boohooing about how her hair is too blond or her she can't get a date? Why can't she just leave him alone?_ _What problems could she have that were _so_ important that they had to take up _all_ of Nick's time and energy?_

Lissa stopped her mental rant for a moment and realized that Max was talking.

"…and the Voice keeps telling me _'Save the world, Maximum_' and I can't let the Voice down. Plus then I look at Angel and Gazzy and Nudge and Iggy and even you, Fang, and see how happy you all are to have some sort of mother in Anne and I feel bad because it's like I'm being left out without anything to do and then I feel worse because I always seem to be complaining about having too much to do, but when I DON'T actually have anything to do, I complain even _more_ and –…" Wow. Max had a LOT to deal with. And what was this about a Voice?

Lissa chose not to think at the moment about how she was wrong about Max. Better to figure _that_ out later.

Right now she would ignore that part and listen in … what? What was this? Nick was _kissing _Max? No! NO NO NO! That is NOT how it works! Lissa almost burst into tears right then and there. How was Nick expecting her to take this? Lissa was practically DYING from neglect, and he was kissing _her_?! What cruel world is THIS?

Lissa gathered herself and began watching again. Might as well finish what she started. Nick pulled away from Max a bit and said something that Lissa couldn't make out (no pun intended). Well, whatever it was, it caused Max to throw her arms around Nick and bury her face in is neck.

Then she looked up at him. Lissa couldn't see Max's expression, but she expected that it was intense. Apparently, Max's emotions had QUITE overrun that day.

Then she leaned up….and KISSED NICK. This was even worse than the first one because before Lissa still had some hope left that it had been a pity kiss. Now? All hope was lost, and Lissa was devastated.

Well, now at least she had nothing to lose…Lissa was going in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Ye Dos, courtesy of the Super Awesome Mightyness that is Bubbles, aka Niobe, aka Not Steve.**

**Part two in our(being Bubbles and Bub'les, Partners in Crime) amazing circtangular bird, which is our even better version of a round robin. Because we're cool like that. Yea. You know it.**

**Read and review, please, oh duckies of ours who read our stories and then review for reviews make us happy.**

**Random Thing You May Now Know About Me, Bubbles, aka Niobe, aka Not Steve:**

I like chips.

**And that has been your Random Thing of the Random Thing Above of the Chapter!**

**Now on with it already!**

Chapter 2

Lissa confidently stepped out from her hiding place, even though she was breaking inside. Even though her heart was crushed.

Lissa couldn't do much about Nick and Max, but she _could_ make it as embarrassing as possible for them – for Max.

A tiny smirk of satisfaction was highlighting her lips as she stepped toward them. Max was still attached to Nick's lips, and he had brought his hands up to cup the back of her neck and the small of her back, scooting her closer.

Lissa opened her mouth, but in that second, in a flash so quick Lissa could barely see it, the two jumped apart, startled.

Max's head swiveled to view Lissa with an accusing stare. Nick simply lifted his head.

"Do you have a problem?" Max asked sharply.

Her tone riled Lissa. "Yeah, yeah I do. What's with you kissing my boyfriend?"

Max's eyes widened in outrage, and her mouth snapped open to fire back. But Nick beat her to the punch.

"Two things: one, I kissed her first. Two: I'm _not_ your boyfriend."

"Yeah, he's not, so you can just shove all your Red-Headed-Wonderness up your –." Max's rant was cut off by the bell, summoning all the students inside for the morning assembly, which came right after homeroom and break.

Nick and Max left the enclosed space by the school, breezing past Lissa, cold (on Max's part) and indifferent (on Nick's end).

Regular Lissa POV

I hate assembly. I mean, seriously, how often can we hear the same spew of how messy we are, what thieving punks we are, and Mr. Pruitt's dubious opinion of our bathroom habits?

At least it was almost over.

"I have one more announcement to make," Mr. Pruitt said. His hateful stare swept to include us all. "One of our students has gone missing." He seemed to be looking very pointedly at one person. I followed his gaze. Max? She had an overly innocent expression on her face. What? Why was Pruitt looking at Max? Max wasn't missing…

"Jeff Walker," he continued. Ah, the Walkers. "From ninth grade. Though he was a new student, I'm sure you all know whom I'm talking about. We're calling in a special detective unit." Pruitt's eyes narrowed. Max's face was entirely blank. "But if any of you have seen him, or know anything, or have any information whatsoever, come forward now. If we later find that you _did_ know something and did _not_ come forward, it will be very bad for you. Am I making myself clear?"

There were lots of bewildered nods. I saw a lot of kids turn to look at Max as well. Her face looked like it was struggling to find the right expression.

"Dismissed," Mr. Pruitt spat.

Max leapt up and disappeared into the hallway.

I really had to pee.

EVENTSCONTINUEASLISSAPROCEEDSTOTHEGIRL'SRESTROOMTORELIEVEHERFULLBLADDER………………..

I came out of the bathroom and rounded the corner. I had a direct view through the window on the door of the Teacher's Lounge. I'd only ever been there once, to deliver a message.

At that moment, Mr. Pruitt's plaid-covered back moved and I could see in. There was…Max? Yeah, it was. That, or a _very_ convincing replica. (**A/N: If only Lissa knew…**) Max was snarling in Mr. Pruitt's direction, her eyes tight. She was backing away defensively. If I didn't know better, I'd say Pruitt was attacking her….

Without warning, Max jumped into the air. For a moment, all I could see of her was her long legs as her foot connected with Pruitt's head. Why the hell was Max attacking Mr. Pruitt? I raced forward. I was NOT about to let her harm our faculty!

Max was performing more violent kicks as I ran all the way down the hallway. Curse our long halls! Mr. Pruitt lunged for Max again, but she spun out, cleared the table, jumped over some more teachers, and literally _crashed_ through the door. She had barely regained her balance before she started streaking down the other hall, screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Bandada! Bezheet! See-chass! Move, move, move!"

Uh…wha?

I rounded the corner sharply to see Nick and Tiffany-Krystal shooting out of their classrooms. Farther down the hall, their littlest sibling, Ariel, zipped out of a classroom, glanced back at Max, who was still running flat out down the hall, and shot towards the exit.

"Max! In here!" Sam shouted. He was pretty cute. "You can trust me!"

"The thing is," Max growled back as she barreled into him, "I can't trust _anyone_!"

What? Jeez! Max was crazy! A certified _lunatic_!

"Ma-ax," a seductively sweet voice crooned from behind me.

I turned around speedy-quick, trying not to loose sight of Max, and still trying to see this unknown speaker. Was he a friend of Max's? Or a friend of mine?

The speaker was absolutely grotesque. He was probably around twenty, but his face…eugh! It looked like a kid's features stretched out on an adult's bones. Disgusting! His voice, though? Possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

On the opposite end of my vision, I saw Max speed up hastily.

Hmm…not her friend, then. Obviously. "Go!" she shouted. "Get out before they block the doors!"

Ariel and Zephyr were out the doors in a flash. The other three were almost to the doors when freaky-but-cool-sounding dude behind me spoke again.

"Aw, come on Max. You don't want to say hello to your little blind boy?"

That was when she slipped up. Even I could see it. Max slowed down a tiny bit, but it was enough. It looked to me like she knew that this person didn't have Jeff – I assumed that was who this man was talking about. How many _other_ blind kids could Max be associated with? – her subconscious half-way believed him. She faltered, and that's when my social studies teacher pulled out a random taser, and zapped Max.

Thank God!

I mean, she was _beating up our faculty_! The only thing I'm lost on is Mr. Fullny's taser. What kind of teacher comes to school with a taser in his pocket? One that's had bad experiences? Or one we should probably stay away from? Either way, it was _not_ going to look well on his record.

Anyway, Mr. Fullny tased Max. That was when things started to get super weird.

Tiffany-Krystal screamed from the doorway. "Maaaax!" she cried. In the distance, outside, the same cry was echoed in Ariel and then Zephyr.

Nick switched directions on the spot. Practically teleporting to Max's and then Mr. Fullny's side, punching him in the face while kneeing him in the stomach. Mr. Fullny went down like a bag of bricks.

"Oh my God!" someone screamed. Nick's eye barely flicked my way as I realized I made the sound.

Then Max shocked me – and I think everyone else except maybe Nick and Tiffany-Krystal, who still looked worried.

She had just been tasered. I am not awayre firsthand of how this feels, but I've heard and I imagine it hurts a whole lot. So, naturally, you'd expect someone to be out for quite a bit, like Mr. Fullny, who was still groaning on the floor, curled up in the fetal position.

But Max was up, and, might I add, pissed. She looked ready to kill someone.

Max and Nick moved so their backs faced one another. "Nudge, get out and take Angel and Gazzy up. U and A, right away. If you're followed, you know where to go. We'll be with you soon." Max lashed out a vicious roundhouse kick to another of my teachers. "Gazzy should have some bombs, you'll probably need them!" She punched the new lunchlady in the jaw, knocking her out cold.

Who was 'Gazzy'?

And 'Angel'?

And 'Nudge'?

And why were they attacking the staff?

What the freaking hell?

**And there's you have's it.**

**Please review.**

**Merci.**

**Bubbles**

**aka Niobe**

**aka Not Steve**


End file.
